


The Kamiya Men

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Tai and Susumu Yaoi. Don't like don't read.





	

Tai all sweaty from soccer practice with the rest of the team run into the locker room to change, shower then head home. Tai opens his locker as the rest of his teammates. Tai takes out his messenger bag unzipping it and places it on the bench. Tai strips out of his soccer uniform first his shirt, then shorts and fiery orange briefs than his socks and orange-black cleats. Tai wraps a small towel around his waist covering his cock and ass. 

He puts his bag back into his locker as he fishes out his phone from the outer pocket. Tai sees that his dad has texted him. He reads his dad's text, "Tai. I'll pick you up from school today. I got out of work early. Be there around twenty minutes. Hope you had a great practice buddy." He texts his dad saying, "Thanks, Dad. Love you."

Tai walks into the showers and removes the towel from his waist, placing it on the shower head. Tai lets the warm water relax his aching shoulders and muscles since he and the rest of the team had practice all week after school. Tai spreads soap and shampoo all over his body; his arms, chest, legs, back on his cock and on and in between his ass cheeks. He grabs his cock with his right hand jerking off thinking about his dad, Susumu. 

Tai thinks back when he returned home after he and his friends left the Digital World to find the eighth Digidestined, who was his sister, Kari. He hugged his mom and Kari after returning home then embraced his dad. 

He walked with his dad to his dad's office. Tai was still hugging his dad when Susumu gently pulled him away from his waist. He sat in his dad's chair looking at his dad with tears falling down his face. Susumu kneeled in front of him so they'll be eye to eye. His dad wiped away his tears and asked him what was wrong. Tai tells him that he really missed him while he was at camp, hugging his dad then pressed a kiss on his dad's neck. Tai felt his dad's lips against his as they shared a kiss. Susumu sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, gestures at Tai to come sit in his lap. 

Tai sit in his dad's lap and they start kissing each other. Susumu tells Tai that he missed him too. He and his dad then went back to the living room winking at each other that their kisses stay between them. Tai and his dad has been having a romance since then. He and his dad had sex when he was fourteen almost fifteen. 

Tai still in the shower, jerking off about his dad, glances to the entrance and his face lights up. His dad, nude and stroking his cock walks toward him with a broad smile. Susumu gets into the shower with Tai. Tai and his dad start making out. Then he feels his dad's kisses trail down his neck to his chest then his dad takes his cock in his mouth.

Susumu leaves his office building, gets inside his car and drives over to Tai's high school to pick him up from soccer practice. Susumu is wearing a white dress shirt, black tie and pants, gray belt with silver buckle, black dress shoes and socks. He enters the school and has a talk with Tai's soccer coach about his son's practices. He heads inside the locker room and begins stripping out of his clothes. He leaves his clothes neatly in a pile one a bench and puts his phone in his pants pocket. With a towel around his neck, Susumu walks into the shower to be with his son. 

He embraces his son as they kiss and as their hands go through each other's hair. Susumu then gets on his knees so that he's looking at Tai's cock. He licks the head of his son's cock as he grabs onto his son's ass squeezing lightly. He takes his son's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking, deep throating his son as his nose is pressed against Tai's pubic hairs. He moans pleasantly and looks up at his son. Tai has his head arched backward and his son is leaning against the tiled wall as the warm water rains down on both of them, making it steamy. 

Susumu gets up and tells Tai, "Son I want you to fuck him right now." "Okay Dad," says Tai with a smile on his face. He faces the shower head with his hands braced against the wall as he feels Tai's erect cock slide in between his ass cheeks. He groans not too loudly telling his son, "Tai. Stick your cock in my hole buddy. Stop teasing me son." Tai replies saying, "Sorry Dad. You can give me a spanking in my room tonight." "Oh I will son. And you rub and lick my socked toes." Susumu feels Tai's slide into his ass, then groans with orgasmic pleasure as his son fucks him. He feels Tai's hand stroking his cock for him as his son's fucking him. He closes his eyes as both he and Tai are panting, moaning pleasantly and they both cum at the same time.

After their shower, Tai and his dad get dressed in the locker room. Him wearing his school uniform and googles with his duffel bag across his shoulder. His dad is wearing his work clothes; dress shirt, pants, shoes and tie. He and dad went home for dinner as he has his arm around his dad's shoulder, pressing a quick kiss on his neck. His dad smiles at him warmly and kisses him back. On the drive home, he and his dad talk about his upcoming soccer match which will take place in Highton View Terrace where they used to live.

Susumu tells his son that he'll get the weekend off to go with him to watch his soccer match. He and Tai arrive outside their apartment building, exiting his car locking it. They head upstairs to their apartment opening the door. He and Tai toe off their shoes by the door as they are both wearing black dress socks. They eat dinner together in the living room. As he and his son eat dinner, Susumu reminisces about when he taught Tai how to play soccer.

Susumu taught Tai how to play soccer since he was a little kid starting when he was five years old. He was a decent soccer player when he was in middle school and high school. He and Tai would go to the park and practice kicking the soccer ball to one another and teaching his son some of his moves. 

He would go to see Tai's soccer matches whenever he had days off work along with the rest of the family. Susumu remembers meeting Tai's Digimon friend, Agumon and how he was a little freaked out, but started to get used to the little dinosaur guy. Susumu and Tai began their relationship two years after he and his friends returned from the Digital World.

After eating dinner, Tai gives his dad a kiss on the cheek then heads into his room. He has homework to do so that he can spend the weekend with his friends, and his dad tells him that he'll check on him later. Susumu cleans up the dishes. He wonders if Tai is feeling okay. He decides to see how he's doing in a hour.

Tai finishes up his homework and he lays back onto his bed with his hands on his brown hair. His dad knocks on his door and comes into his room.   
"Are you alright, Tai? Is there anything bothering you son?"  
"Um yeah there is dad. Can me talk about something?"  
"Of course, bud," says Susumu as he sits next to his son on his bed. Tai sits up as his dad puts his arm around his shoulder.   
"When did you know that you wanted to be a business man?"  
"I knew when I was in college studying. I also wanted to learn about how companies worked. And I really liked mathematics in high school."  
"I don't want I want to do after high school, dad. I like soccer very much but I don't want to be a professional player. I want to do something I like."  
"You don't need to decide right now. You have one more year of high school left so you can decide then or when you are in university. Whatever you decide to do in the future I'd be proud of you, son!"  
Susumu leans over and kisses Tai on his mouth and has Tai in his lap as they make out with one another.   
"Thanks, Dad!!," says Tai with a smile across his face while kissing his dad passionately in his room. 

Tai and his dad lay on his bed as he rubs each other's socked feet. Tai's hands caress his dad's socked feet then starts to lick them from toe to heel. He has both of his dad's feet in his hands as he breathes in the aroma of leather and sandalwood. His dad also begins to lick his socked feet too licking, sucking and sniffing wildly and with passionate heat.

Susumu and Tai strip off each other's clothes leaving them completely naked as they suck one another's cocks on his son's bedroom floor. He gets on the floor kneeling into between Tai's legs and he takes his son's cock in his mouth as Tai arches backward gasps with pleasure. He strokes his cock as he feels Tai's fingers going inside his asshole. Susumu groans as he continues to suck his son's cock and being fucked by Tai's fingers. He stops Tai from screaming out his name telling him to put his socks in his mouth. Tai bites down on his dad's socks to keep from screaming out his dad's name as he shoots his load down his dad's throat. Susumu takes Tai's cum enjoying every last bit of creamy goodness. 

Tai has his dad lay on his back and he lifts his legs a little bit. Susumu holds onto his legs with both hands as Tai spreads lube in his ass. Tai puts a condom on then lube, as he slides into his dad's ass and begins to fuck him. Susumu kisses Tai as he's getting fucked by him. Susumu climaxes cumming on his chest as Tai shoots a load in his dad's ass.

Susumu and Tai clean up and he lays in bed next to his son who's almost an adult. Susumu has Tai on top of him as they kiss and fall asleep as they are both spent as having sex. Both naked and with the covers covering their bodies, Susumu dreams peacefully and happily as he cradles Tai in his arms in his sleep. 

Susumu and Tai wake up as he needs to head to work as Tai has soccer practice at nine o'clock. He and Tai take a shower together as they kiss and give each other blowjobs. Susumu gets dressed putting on his dress clothes as Tai puts on his soccer uniform. They have breakfast then they head into his car. Susumu drops off Tai at his school for soccer practice giving him a kiss on the cheek, and tells him to have a great time. His son kisses him back quickly then runs over to the rest of the team and his coach. Susumu drives to work with a bright smile across his face thanks to his son, Tai.


End file.
